


Cleptomanie entre ennemis

by Ennael



Series: One-shot box [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is a Little Shit, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mentor/Protégé, Pickpockets, Thief, friend poker pair
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennael/pseuds/Ennael
Summary: Allen le jure: ce n'était pas fait exprès. C'était devenu une habitude, un tic, il ne maîtrisait rien. Mais Lavi avait beau dire, ce n'était pas si grave. Bien sûr, Timothy avait finit par détrousser Tyki Mikk, mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'un peu de cleptomanie entre ennemies ?English Translation available !
Relationships: Timothy Hearst & Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk & Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk & Timothy Hearst
Series: One-shot box [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949005
Kudos: 6





	Cleptomanie entre ennemis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendly Kleptomania](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755837) by [Ennael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennael/pseuds/Ennael). 



> Date: Sur FFnet, le 11/10/19 et en anglais le 20/10/19
> 
> Fandom : D Gray Man, après l'Arc Timothy mais avant celui de la branche Américaine.
> 
> Béta : Hana (merciiiii 3)
> 
> Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.
> 
> Image de couverture: Faites vous plaisir si vous voulez en faire une :)
> 
> [Liens FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13407737/1/Cleptomanie-entre-ennemis)
> 
> Un jour où je m'ennuyais, j'ai demandé à Hezaia un prompt pour travailler mon anglais (que j'ai du coup retraduit en français après) et elle m'a proposé "Kleptoman Allen, team up with Thimothy with a bit of Tiky " Ce qui nous a donné ça :  
> Pour une fois que ça ne finis pas en drame...
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Allen le jure: ce n'était pas fait exprès.

C'était devenu une habitude, un tic, il ne maîtrisait rien. Mais Lavi avait beau dire, ce n'était pas _si_ grave. Bien sûr, il avait tendance à le faire sans y penser, mais...qui ne le faisait pas ?

…

D'accord, mauvaise question.

Mais il pouvait jurer que ça ne lui avait jamais apporté d'ennui (depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'Ordre tout du moins. Bien sûr que ça comptait !) En fait, on pourrait même dire que ça l'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises. Alors, évidemment, en temps que gentleman, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Timothy à l'abandon lorsqu'il l'avait vu essayer. Sa technique était affreuse, que ce serait-il passé s'il avait été pris sur le fait?

Alors Allen l'avait pris sous son aile.

Et il lui avait fait faire les poches de Tyki Mikk.

Encore une fois, Allen tient à préciser que ce n'était _pas_ fait exprès.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'Allen avait machinalement fait les poches d'un noble qu'il avait croisé dans la rue. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le portefeuille était dans ses mains, puis l'argent dans sa poche, et le porte-monnaie remis au noble. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes et personne n'avait remarqué, pas même Allen.

Personne... sauf Timothy.

Le garçon, avec de grands yeux brillants, avait trouvé que c'était la chose la plus cool du monde; il avait harcelé Allen sans relâche avec ses yeux de chiens battu pour que l'Exorciste plus âgé lui apprenne. Il faut dire, Timothy était un bon voleur avec ses pouvoirs, mais sans...

Link avait été contre. Lenalee et Lavi aussi.

Allen avait alors fait son meilleur sourire innocent, et s'en était foutu comme de sa première dent.

Alors, avec son nouveau sbire… pardon… apprenti, Allen avait faussé compagnie à Link (ce n'était qu'une malheureuse méprise, il y avait eu des akumas, vous voyez, et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils s'étaient malheureusement séparés… kof kof) et ils étaient partis tout les deux joyeusement sur la voie glorieuse du Voleur.

Allen avait tout bien fait: il avait montré à Timothy ses meilleures techniques, l'avait abreuvé de conseils, il l'avait fait testé sur lui-même puis, une fois que Timothy lui avait semblé assez bon (et qu'il commençait à être urgent de rentrer s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un énième rapport disciplinaire), Allen lui proposa un rite d'initiation.

Timothy était on ne peut plus déterminé à le passer haut la main et Allen le guida dans la rue principale pour trouver une victi… un sujet de test.

"Tu vois l'homme devant nous ? Le grand avec le chapeau haut-de-forme et la canne ? Très bien, je veux que tu lui prennes son porte-monnaie", avait chuchoté Allen à son disciple. Timothy avait acquiescé avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde et il s'était dirigé vers l'Homme, Allen suivant nonchalamment derrière, prêt à attraper Timothy et à courir au besoin.

Ça ressemblait à une bonne cible. Peut-être un peu trop jeune et en forme pour un premier vol, mais Allen était là au cas où et au moins, Il était sûr que, au vu des accoutrements de cette cible, Timothy récolterait un beau butin. L'argent ne manquerait pas à l'homme et ferait plaisir à d'autre. Un effort caritatif commun, en somme.

Il en était là dans ses pensées, lorsqu'après une petite respiration sifflante, Timothy cala son pas sur celui du noble et lança sa main, vive comme l'éclair, pour la glisser dans la poche du pardessus de l'homme. C'était très bien parti, mais le noble avait des réflexes incroyables; il attrapa la main du garçon avant même que Timothy ne puisse effleurer son porte-monnaie.

Allen était là en une seconde, sa main gauche sur le poignet de l'homme qui tenait encore Timothy, sa main droite sur l'épaule du garçon, et le reste du corps prêt à décoller loin d'ici en vitesse. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux tout aussi écarquillés du noble en tout cas.

"Gamin ?"

"Tyki ?"

S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, Timothy mi-horrifié, mi-confus entre eux deux.

Tyki Mikk cligna des yeux, perplexe, avant de les baisser sur le petit garçon qui avait essayé de lui faire les poches. N'était-ce pas ce nouvel exorciste ? Celui avec la possession de corps ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

"Ne me dis pas que tu l'entraînes à voler ?", s'exclama Tyki en lâchant Timothy. "Tu sais bien que c'est une mauvaise habitude…", continua-t-il avec un ton mi-réprobateur, mi-inquiet.

"Excuse-moi ?!", s'exclama Allen d'un ton outré tout en croisant les mains sur son torse. Clairement, il se sentait visé. "Tu n'as absolument rien à dire sur ce sujet, arnacoeur. Au moins je vole les riches, pas les ouvriers."

"Hey, je suis un Noah, ça fait partie de la description de poste !", répondit Tyki en levant les mains devant lui comme pour se défendre. "Tu n'as pas cette excuse Monsieur l'Exorciste. En plus, avec moi, ils décident de jouer en connaissance de cause et ont une chance de gagner."

"Comme si", renifla Allen.

Timothy les regardait l'un après l'autre comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis.

"Oh ? Est-ce un compliment que je viens d'entendre ?", ronronna Tiky d'un sourire charmeur avant d'éviter précipitamment un poing d'Innocence à la figure en réponse. "Pourquoi tu es devenu si violent ?", gémit le Noah du Plaisir en faisant un pas en arrière par sécurité. "Tu étais si… innocent, auparavant", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

" Ha. Ha. Très drôle", rétorqua Allen en levant les yeux au ciel. Malheureusement pour lui, les coins de ses lèvres, relevés, trahissaient ses pensées.

"Allen…", appela Thimothy en tirant sur la veste du plus âgé. "C'est vraiment un Noah ?", demanda-t-il douteusement. "Il n'a pas l'air très…", continua-t-il doucement avant de s'arrêter, hésitant sur le mot à employer.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais oui, je te présente le sieur Tyki Mill, Noah du Plaisir, arnacoeur idiot et ennui mortel… littéralement", répondit Allen en tapotant la tête de Thimothy.

Tyki ne se vexa pas pour si peu cependant. Haussant les épaules, le sourire paisible, il enfourna ses mains dans ses poches, perdant d'un seul coup toute l'aura de noblesse qui se dégageait précédemment de lui.

"Ne l'écoute pas, il est content de me voir.", lui répondit-il.

"Non, ne l'écoute pas _lui_ , à chaque fois que je le croise, quelque chose d'horrible arrive alors non, je ne suis certainement _pas_ heureux de le voir."

C'était au tour de Tyki de rouler des yeux. "Il exagère, ce n'est pas _si_ terrible. Et de toute façon, que je sois là ou pas, il t'arrive toujours des choses affreuses. Regarde la vérité en face, tu es maudit, Gamin, et je n'y suis pour rien là-dedans.", dit-il solennellement et Allen prit un air déprimé alors que Tyki se retournait vers Timothy, le faisant sursauter. "Plus important, ta technique n'est pas mauvaise, petit, mais tu es resté beaucoup trop longtemps, il faut être plus rapide. En plus, si tu fixes ta cible aussi intensément, évidemment qu'elle va te remarquer", expliqua Tyki à Timothy en agitant son propre porte-monnaie violet que Timothy n'avait même pas réussi à toucher.

"Vous… tu… vous me donnez des conseils de vol?", lui demanda Timothy, ayant du mal à concilier "meurtrier de masse" et "ami d'Allen" ensemble.

"Il faut bien, ce n'est pas avec lui que tu vas t'en sortir.", répondit Tyki Mikk en pointant Allen du pouce. "Meilleur voleur que je n'aie jamais vu, mais ce n'est pas un très bon professeur…" Ajouta-t-il en rangeant son porte monnaie violet dans sa poche de poitrine.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas réussi à apprendre ce tour la dernière fois que cela veut forcément dire que je suis…" commença Allen irrité avant de se faire couper par un "WALKER !" énervé.

"Ah, il semblerait bien que ce soit mon signal de départ. Très heureux de vous avoir vus, messieurs", leur dit rapidement Tyki avant de hausser son chapeau vers eux et de reprendre son chemin sans un autre mot.

En deux secondes, il avait déjà disparu à travers la foule et Allen reprenait un visage faussement innocent, loin de l'ambiance joyeuse/irritée de quelques instants plus tôt.

"Link !", appela-t-il avec un soupir soulagé lorsque le corbeau fut en vue. "Nous t'avons cherché partout !"

Link se figea, l'air perplexe, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à se faire accueillir avec joie. "Je...hem…" balbutia-t-il et Allen enchaînait déjà tout en entraînant l'homme en direction de la gare, loin de vers où était partit le Noah. Avec la fluidité de toute l'affaire, Timothy se demanda une seconde si Tyki et Allen se croisaient plus souvent que l'Ordre n'était au courant... Surtout lorsque Timothy remarqua un petit porte-monnaie d'un violet caractéristique disparaître dans la poche d'Allen alors que le blandin lui envoyait un clin d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

Eh bien, même si c'était le cas, Thimothy ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait les Noahs; ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'en reconnaissait pas un... n'est-ce pas ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimés ! Beaucoup plus court que j'en ai l'habitude (l'anglais m'a forcé à ne pas m'étaler)  
> Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, voir des prompt si vous voulez ! J'ai bien aimé l'exercice, je pourrais le refaire :D  
> Si vous voulez venir faire un coucou sur Tumblr et voir mes dessins/les dessins des lecteurs, [c'est par ici !](https://ennael.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A la revoyure :D


End file.
